The Akounate
The Confederation of Akou '''or the Empire of Akou', also simply known as 'the Akounate 'or' the Covenant', is one the most powerful empire in the history of the known world. Akou is a great mass of land in the southern part of the world andk boasts both a thriving economy and a strong, well-trained army with talented commanders. It has expanded mostly through the conquest of foreign countries, which were then turned into provinces of the Akounate. The Drakons, Nagi, and Raj ended their strife and drove the Holy Beast Orochi from the island, defeating the beast in the Battle of the Borderland and forging the "eternal alliance" of the Akounate. Due to the separation from the main continent, the Akounate has developed a very different culture to that of the main land and even its main religion is different. The Nagi admiral Zhang Yue then led an invasion of the Stepstones, clearing out the pirate dens of the islands and making safe the trade lanes of the narrow sea. After driving pirates from the Stepstones in the late first century, the Akounate became gradually greedier with their tolls for passage, with the Akounteen captains even taking women, girls, and comely boys to turn into bedslaves. The Realm Political administration The country was divided into ten provinces called ''kuni (国), and the central government, a triarchy composed by the Empress and her two shoguns from the three dominant race, appointed administrative governors, kokushi (国司) that later were called daimyo (大名) who held not only military and police powers, but also economic power within a province. They accumulated these powers throughout the first decades of the Akounate and it later become a hereditary office. The provinces were further divided into districts called gun (郡) or kōri, which were administered by locally appointed officials called gunji (郡司). These local officials were primarily responsible for keeping the peace, collecting taxes, recruiting labor for the corvée, and for keeping registers of population and land allotment. Within the districts' further subdivisions, local organization varied greatly, but often resembled the arrangement of a township of fifty or so homes led by a headman. Culture The Tenshiism is the largest religious institution in Akou. More than 80% of the population of Akou are followers, and everyone in the Akounate is under its influence in one way or the other. It has temples everywhere, and is related to every lord of every house. It has its own army of monk warriors whose abilities rival the troops of other nations. Living Conditions The Akounate enjoys a rich, lush land, strong agriculture, and trades with the Autonomous Districts to the south. Due to its hitstory and origin, it is frequently in conflict with Eroris. Since it boasts the best land in the known world, The Akounate is constantly eyeing on Eroris, which has led to several wars and battles with the Erorisean counties. Although the Covenant failed to conquer the whole continent three decades ago, it managed to retain the former dwarves realms. The Empress is a very competent, skilled and charismatic politician and the Akounate has prospered under her rule, however she doesn't allow anyone to go against her wishes or speak negatively of her and executes anyone that opposes her. Many nobles and rich families dislike her and have even attempted a coup d'etat in the past, but this is the only inner conflict The Akounate has experienced. Goverment The leader of the nation was Empress Kōgyoku, but she was only used as a figure head, being the Shikken Ise Shinjuro and the Tokuso Jamshedji Nusserwanji Tata the ones that held the actual power power. The Empress is "the symbol of the State and of the unity of the people". Historically, she is also the highest authority of the Tenshi religion as she and her family are said to be the direct descendants of the sun-goddess Amaterasu, and his importance also lies in dealing with heavenly affairs, including Tenshiism ritual and rites throughout the nation. Military The Empress of Akou have rarely taken on a role as supreme battlefield commander, unlike many monarchs. Akounteen Empress have nearly always been controlled by external political forces, to varying degrees. In fact, their shikken regents are the de facto rulers of Akou, although they were nominally appointed by the Empress. The military is the biggest feature of Akou, and the most impressive. Their training facilities have helped produce some of the strongest fighters on the world, including people like Hojo Tokimune, Fujiwara no Kamatari and Kose no Tokoda. Akou is the military superpower of the world, they have 6 unique divisions that can decimate most anyone with thousands of common soldiers. The military is divided into six corps, four of which are represented by a color. Each corps are headed by a General or Shogun, and adjutant generals. The other two are the Imperial Guard and the Mage Corps. The General of the Black Knights, Hojo Soun, is also the Commander in Chief of the whole Army and has the highest military rank within it. Akou's Army, however, mostly follows the orders of the Empress, whose powers are absolute over the military.